Once Upon Your Memory
by MudbloodGleek
Summary: Finn, I'm so sorry that I couldn't bring you back to me. You're beautiful to me. Just remember that. Whenever someone hurts you just think to yourself 'Rachel Berry thinks I'm beautiful' and I'll come to you.


**Aww, I wrote another oneshot! Enjoy my dear readers.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

It's a dreary Monday morning when it happens. She's on her way to school when she gets the call. She can't see through her tears so she has to pull over to the side of the road to compose herself. They're blinding, forceful and she just doesn't think she can drive when she's crying like this. So she calls Kurt. She calls Kurt and he comes and picks her up from the side of the road and drives her car for her. He drives her car to the school and helps her out and leads her to the choir room. Everyone's in there and they all take turns to hug her and offer words of comfort in her time of need.

Need. It's a funny word. She once used to think that she needed applause to live. She remembers saying that. _I'm like Tinkerbell, Finn, I need applause to live. _She doesn't even believe that anymore. She thinks what she really needs is him. She really needs his arms wrapped around her tiny body telling her that this is all a bad dream. She pinches herself just to make sure and she doesn't wake up. That's when she knows that it's really true. That's when she collapses on the ground.

* * *

She spends days and days beside his bed. Weeks, even. Her parents worry about her. His parents worry about her but no one seems to get it. No one understands that she can't just leave his side. He would've stayed by her side if it were her. She can't bring herself to let go of his hand and she cries every time she has to walk away. The others come every now and then and they just see her. And they're scared for her because the likeliness of his waking up is dwindling. She just brushes off their comments and concerns with a mumbled sentence. They leave her.

* * *

She screams and thrashes and yells when they tell her that the doctors want to cut his life support. She claims that it's up to her now because she's his _fiancée_ and _she _makes the decisions when he's concerned. Carole tells her she needs to let go but she screams at her that she'll never _ever _let him go. That she won't give up like his own mother has. This makes Carole cry. But she doesn't care. She's too mad. She squeezes his hand so tight and hard that she almost misses it. That twitching. The twitch that lets her know he's still alive.

* * *

He thinks he's still with Quinn. He actually asked what she was doing there. She cried and Carole ran after her. He's still confused why Burt and Kurt are living with them and he's been home for two weeks. The doctors think normality is good for his memory. They say he sustained serious brain damage when the truck collided with his car and normality is the best option. The only problem is that _normality _is with _Quinn_.

"Finn, really," Quinn tries again, "I'm not your girlfriend."

"Quinn," he insists, "it's okay. You don't have to pretend that you're not my girlfriend. That's stupid,"

"But I'm really not."

"Quinn, seriously."

"I _am _serious." Quinn is trying hard not to flip out at him. She knows it's not his fault but she wishes that his memory would return. "I'm not your girlfriend. Rachel is. She's your _fiancée_!"

"Rachel Berry?" he scoffs. "Her? Honestly, Quinn, that's mean. I know you hate the poor girl but making things up is just ridiculous."

Quinn huffs and walks out of the room. She shakes her head at Rachel and pulls the tiny girl into a hug. Rachel trudges back to Kurt's room and sinks into another movie marathon. She believes he'll remember her one day.

* * *

Three months. It's been three months since he woke and the doctors don't think his memory is returning anymore. She cries when Kurt phones with the news. She's given up. She doesn't sing, she barely talks and her parents are considering moving away. She doesn't even protest when the house sells. She just starts packing bags and boxes. Maybe Chicago will be good for her, she thinks. Chicago could be fun.

She climbs the steps to his house for the last time. When he opens the door she doesn't even look him in the eyes, just barges past him and sprints up to Kurt's bedroom.

"Rach," he sighs out. "I'll miss you."

"I know," she says in a barely audible whisper. Kurt wraps his arms around her and holds her like that.

"Stay over?" he asks. She shakes her head and pushes his arms away.

"I can't," she replies. Kurt's face falls and she looks at him, tears trailing her face. "Just, do me one thing. Please, Kurt?"

"Anything."

* * *

Kurt follows her instructions. He waits three hours to give her time to start driving and then he goes downstairs. "Finn?" he calls to the house. There's a grunt from the kitchen and Kurt begrudgingly follows the noise. He's sitting at the bench with a mouthful of bread hanging from his mouth. Kurt sighs and sits in the stool next to him.

"Where's Rachel?" he asks. Kurt rolls his eyes and stares at him.

"And you care now because...?"

"She's a nice girl."

"Right, Finn. And I'm a flying unicorn..." he replies sarcastically. Finn looks down at his food and Kurt frowns. "Sorry. You're still sensitive about the memory thing, right?"

"It's alright. What did you want anyway?" Finn says. Kurt's smile falters and Finn notices this. "Kurt? What's going on?"

"She's gone," he says bluntly.

"Who?"

"Rachel. She left for Chicago a few hours ago. She wanted me to give you this." Kurt pulls some paper from his pocket and unfolds it, handing it over.

_Finn, _

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't bring you back to me. You're beautiful to me. Just remember that. Whenever someone hurts you just think to yourself 'Rachel Berry thinks I'm beautiful' and I'll come to you. I'll be there in your dreams, I'll be there in your heart whether you remember what we had or not. I'll always have fond memories of you, baby. My fondest will be when we almost married the day Quinn got in her accident. That would've been the happiest day of my life. _

_In life you get choices and then there are things that you must do. I must leave you, Finn. I can't stay here and watch you day after day, believing that you'll come back to me when I know deep in my heart you won't. You'll find another girl, Finn. And she'll make you happy. She'll keep you safe and warm. Just stay away from Quinn, she's with Joe now. _

_Follow your dreams. Before your accident you wanted to be an actor. Promise me you'll find that passion again and you'll chase that dream. Promise me. I may not be around to help you realise your dream anymore but I will always be in your heart. I'm not important anymore, though. Your dreams are. So follow them. Follow them as if they're the only things keeping you alive._

_Don't cry for me, baby. I know in my heart we'll cross paths again. Maybe at a Glee Club reunion or when we're both superstars. But we will find each other again. Finn, I love you. I will always love you but there's no room for me in your life anymore. But that's okay, because I have my memories of you. I love you, baby, I love you._

_Your shining gold star, Rachel._

There are tear tracks running down his face by the time he finishes the letter. His gaze moves over to Kurt who is watching him silently. "She wrote this? She...? She really loved me, didn't she? And... And I loved her?" Kurt nods his head and more tears fall from his eyes.

"Finn?" Kurt calls out. "She wanted me to give you one last thing." And Kurt drops the engagement ring into Finn's palm.

"What...?" But his question falls short because at that moment he remembers. He remembers his first Glee rehearsal, the baby drama, Jesse St. James and Regional's. He remembers Santana and Christmas. Prom and New York. He remembers their first time, proposing, Quinn's accident and her audition choke. But mostly he remembers loving her. He remembers loving her so much that it's painful. He looks up at Kurt. Kurt looks confused.

"Oh god," he says. "Where is she going?"

"Finn...? Kurt asks, confused.

"_Dammit Kurt! _Her address! Where is she going? I have to find her!" he screams and he leaps out of his chair as Kurt scribbles down an address in Chicago.

"Wait! Finn! You cannot drive yet!"

"Then why don't _you _drive me?" he suggests. Kurt's out the door faster than lightning.

* * *

She trudges to the door and swings it open. Her jaw drops open. "Finn? What're you –" But he cuts her off when he kisses her lips. She sinks into his kiss before realising that he supposedly doesn't remember anything.

"Rachel," he says, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry."

"Finn? What for...?" she asks, still dazed and confused.

"I can't believe I forgot. I just can't believe that I forgot you and us and _everything_. But I remember now, Rach. I remember it all. And I'm never leaving you behind again, baby. I'll marry you right now if I could. Oh god, I love you so, so much." He's rambling and she puts a finger to his lips to silence him. He slides her ring back onto her finger and she smiles.

"Right back where it belongs," she says. And she brings her lips back up to his in a deep and passionate kiss. Kurt watches from the car and smiles. There's nothing he loves more than a happy ending.

Happy endings win.

* * *

**Review! Send me your thoughts! (:**


End file.
